Kitty Pryde
|-|Kitty Pride= |-|Black Vortex= Character Synopsis Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, commonly in association with the X-Men. The youngest person to join the X-Men, she was first portrayed as a "kid sister" to many older members of the X-Men, filling the role of literary foil to the more established characters. During this time she occasionally uses the codenames Sprite and Ariel, undergoing many costume changes for each codename until settling for her trademark black and gold costume. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-A '| '''High 2-A ' 'Verse: '''Marvel Comics '''Name: '''Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde, Shadowcat, Sprite '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Portrayed as 18 to early 20s '''Classification: '''Mutant '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (In the form of walking on the air), limited Electricity Manipulation (Able to disrupt the electrical system of any object or person), Intangibility (Her main power is the ability to phase through object and other concrete things), High Resistance to Telepathy (when she's in a phased state), Durability Negation, Expert Martial Artist and Hand-to-Hand Combatant | Same powers as before, but on a cosmic scale, Cosmic Awarness (Has knowledge that spans across the an infinite number of realities), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate and reconstruct entire galaxies), Size Manipulation (Can change and alter the size of cosmic objects at will), Reality Warping (Can change reality at a whim), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a celestial entity without any concrete or fixed form), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Small Building Level '(Shouldn't be any weaker than other Mutants, who have shown to be able to destroy houses and even smaller buildings) | '''High Multiverse Level+ '(Ascended to a higher level of reality, transcending an infinite number of parallel universes ) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(On the same league of speed as Hawkeye, who can shoot and dodge arrows shot at Mach 438) | 'Immeasurable '(Transcended the entire multiverse, beyond an infinite number of realities) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Small Building Class '(Scaling off other mutants who can achieve this level of destruction) | 'High Multiversal+ '(Is transcendent of the entire multiverse, which in the same context was referring to an infinite number of universes) 'Durability: Small Building Level '| 'High Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: '''Peak Human | Unknown. but likely high 'Range: 'Standard melee range | High Multiversal+ (Ascended past an infinite multiverse and was able to connect to the infinite versions of herself) 'Intelligence: Genius '(Shadowcat was an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system: even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. She used her skills in many high-stress combat situations to great effect, and in combination with her mutant ability to disrupt electrical systems she was a formidable foe for any enemy relying on advanced technology. Can fluently speak Japanese, Russian, Shi'ar, Skrull, and German) | '''Nigh-Omniscient ' 'Weaknesses: '''Can be harmed by magical based attacks when phasing through objects. Also can't breathe when phasing through solids '''Versions: Kitty Pryde | Black Vortex ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Nothing Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phasing:' Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and both are unharmed when Shadowcat finishes passing through the object. This process is called "phasing." When Shadowcat is phasing, she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:X-Men Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Geniuses Category:Teens Category:Martial Artist Category:Intangibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Gods Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2